Games predicated upon spelling skills are long established. Games such as Scrabble® require players to form words from tiles each bearing one letter. A number appearing as a subscript determines a valuation for scoring purposes. A game such as Scrabble® generally rewards a single skill set, that is, the ability to rearrange letters to form words. But different people have different mental abilities, and a game which appeals to only one skill or to a very limited skill set may cause others to lose interest.